


Steam

by OrehKeats3



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrehKeats3/pseuds/OrehKeats3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Enchilades. Sexual interactions between Will, Lito, Hernando and Kala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

Will was finishing his last set on the bench press. He was initially hesitant to go to the gym again, after what happened last time. However, nothing had occurred to his relief.  
Kala wiped away the bead of sweat that trickled from her neck. The humidity was thick, even within the shade of the temple. She fanned herself, as an attempt to cool down, to little relief.  
Lito and Hernando were lazing about in bed, reading scripts. Each script was an action romance, with lines more cheesy than the last. Hernando found it to be funny, much to Lito’s chagrin.  
“Why do you continue to make films like this? You deserve better than mediocre lines, like this. I can’t believe these writers make more money than I do. ‘I ache for your touch Federico, but it is too much –’” Hernando sobbed “‘– too much tearing us apart!’”  
Lito grabbed the script from Hernando’s hands. “You are too dramatic.”  
“I’m too dramatic. Which one of us, cried for over ten minutes, after England beat Mexico in the semi-finals.”  
Lito pouted his lips and shook his head with reluctance. “Me – but we were cheated.” Lito sat up with frustration, clear on his face. “That referee should have given Miguel a penalty kick, after that soccer hooligan, fouled him.”  
“I love it when you get all worked up. You’re cute when you’re mad.”  
“Cute?” he asked. He didn’t want to be cute. Lito was a sex symbol; he was sexy and rugged. Lito was not cute.  
“Yes, very cute, like a basket full of puppies.”  
Lito grabbed Hernando’s wrists and pressed them, above his head, on the bed frame. “When I am done with you, you’ll be whimpering, like a basket full of puppies.”  
“I believe you’ve just revealed why you’re an actor and not a writer.”  
Lito growled from frustration before he roughly kissed Hernando. The feeling Hernando’s beard rubbed Lito the right way. His lips felt good, but when Hernando bit his lip. Lito jumped back in surprise. He touched his lips and thankfully there was no blood. A smug smile played on Hernando’s lips, and Lito felt a need to challenge him. He ripped open Hernando’s shirt, which caused the buttons to fly.  
Will was in the changing room getting back into his casual clothes when he heard a button pop. He assumed it was his shirt. However after close inspection, it wasn’t his shirt. He started to feel his temperature rising, but why? The realisation went off, like a gunshot, as he starts to feel a tension build in his groin. He had to find somewhere private. He quickly took off his clothes and went into a shower stall. He turned the cold tap and twitch in pain as the cold water ran down him. He half-hoped that the cold water would stop it, but something beyond ego wanted it to happen. He slowly started to feel himself slip away, just as Lito’s hand slid around him from behind.  
Another bead of sweat began to fall, but this time from her temple. It fell to her jaw; she was about to reach for it, but Will’s lips grazed against her jaw; catching it. Kala could taste herself, from his mouth, even before he kissed her. Kala felt confusion, but a stronger feeling began to rule her. It felt right. It couldn’t be real, yet the sense of Lito’s hands on her felt real. His damp breathes in her ear.  
…  
The water ran down Will, as he felt Lito press against his back, with a firm grip on his hips. He could feel it pressing against his cheek. His eyes snapped open, as he felt softer, smaller hands interlock was Lito’s on his hips. He saw Kala through the water and the desire in her eyes was like a mirror for his own. He cupped her face, then slowly ran them down her body, feeling her was like feeling himself, but better. When he reached her hips, she grabbed his neck and pressed their lips together.  
…  
Lito felt Will and Kala with him, as he kissed and caressed Hernando. Will’s grip against Hernando’s wrist was firmer Kala’s teeth grazed against Hernando’s neck. Hernando groaned from the pleasure he was feeling. Lito’s arousal intensified at the sight of Hernando withering beneath him.  
“A lover is only as good, as their partner feels,” Lito stated.  
“And I am going to make you feel -” Kala continued.  
“- so fucking good.” Will finished.  
Lito’s hot mouth made a trail down, Hernando’s body and Will’s spine in the shower. Lito could feel Will’s fear and anticipation before his tongue found Hernando’s erect shaft and Will’s tight anus. Will spasmed in response, pushing Kala against, the wall of the shower. She felt his penis against her stomach, and she rubbed against him in response.  
…  
Kala tried her best not to react, as she was in a room full of people. The level of difficulty was high thanks to the two of them. Their hands pressed against her flesh, and their lips explored every inch of her and each other. Lito’s teeth nipped her thigh as Will tongued her ear. They knew exactly where she was, and they were deliberately torturing her. Well, she could play that game too.  
She climbed on to Will in the shower. Her arms interlocked behind his neck, as she ground against him. Her hands dug into his back, fighting against the flow of water. She loved his strong mouth on her own. She began to feel a build within them, as Lito’s hands ran up her legs, before cupping her butt cheeks and massaging them in his firm grip, while he continued to fill Will with his tongue.  
She returned the favour, as he continued to go down on Hernando. She laid beneath him, with her hands under his underwear. His cheeks were surprisingly firm; tight with muscle. Will was flesh against her back, as his hands flowed down her arms, before overlapping her hands with his own. They kissed, while continuing to knead Lito. The collective knot began to tighten. Hernando was close to climax.  
In the shower stall, Will and Kala locked eyes, in a quiet game of chicken. Each waiting for the other to look away first, but Will lost after Lito inserted a finger inside of him.  
“Ah- ah! Whoa!” his voice going high.  
Lito and Kala laughed at his reaction. The laughter was infectious, as Will started to laugh too, albeit in slight pain. Kala distracted him with a kiss, while Lito began a rhythm with his finger; it was slow but passionate. Lito kissed his ass, tasting his skin and the flowing water. Will gritted his teeth and took control of the rhythm, as he ground to-an-fro against Lito and Kala. When he rocked out, the deeper Lito reached. When he rocked in, the more of him rubbed against Kala. The pain he felt in his anus blurred into pleasure, as they reached the edge.  
When Hernando came inside their mouth, it drove them to climax. He tasted salty with a blend of sweetness. Lito filled his belly with his cum.  
Will nearly collapsed in the shower from the sheer intensity of his orgasm.  
Kala almost bit her tongue off and dug her nail violently into her palms. She tried her best not to move. She looked up at the statue. “If I am losing my mind, then let me go mad.”  
Hernando sat up on his elbows. His glasses were crooked, and he was visibly exasperated. Lito sat up on his knees. Hernando looked down at him before he blinked and straightened his glasses. A surprise expression fell on his face.  
“You came?”  
Lito looked down at himself, as saw his cum seeping through his underwear. Lito laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Which combo of sensates should I do next? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
